


Bleeding Out [Podfic]

by Bluebird_Rose, Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)



Series: Falling Further [Podfic] [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuban beach house, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Finale, Suicidal Will, Suicide Attempt, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird_Rose/pseuds/Bluebird_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent
Summary: Summary copied from fic:Following a botched murder, Will spirals into deep depression, leading him to attempt suicide. Hannibal returns home in time to save him, but the aftermath of Will's self-inflicted injuries both he and Hannibal find old wounds bleeding anew, leading Hannibal to open up about his childhood.(CW - This fic contains graphic depictions of torture, murder, and attempted suicide. Please mind the tags).





	Bleeding Out [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleeding Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477611) by [PragmaticHominid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/PragmaticHominid), [Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent). 

> I have been wanting to do a podfic for a while, and Pragnificent has brought me so much joy, so I couldn't resist doing this work. I plan to podfic part 4 of the series as well, and have the raw data already, but I expect the editing to take a while.
> 
> Much like Will, I left the South after I got old enough and tried to mercilessly eradicate my accent, but some of it still slips through sometimes. Also, Hannibal's accent is impossible to copy, but I think we all know that.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any issues with accessing the files. Streaming and Downloads are available via Soundcloud and Google Drive.
> 
> Thank you for listening, I hope you enjoy. ☆

[Download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1apCi54ZcPT8PBJzMKCiaGaQySVqNICsk) \- Chapter 1 only (18 MB)

[Download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19-W2CsAXVdhuYwIsvPwoR4c0QrO_S6qQ) \- Chapter 2 only (7 MB)

[Download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FRRzXnJ3vhjoMfPnZvOAhatXK2_J8dt_) \- Full Work (25 MB)

Stock Photo for the cover is from [Mathieu Cheze](https://unsplash.com/@mthchz) on Unsplash


End file.
